


The Ash Storm

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multiverse, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exhaustion of the team after their trip through the Multiverse is overwhelming them and forcing them to make some choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ash Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fourth flashback scene from Kate's inner monologue in issue 8.

"Just a bit ahead!" Loki shouts over the ash-storm.

"I’ve never been happier about my hood," Billy mutters.

"And I am grateful for my beard," Noh declares.

Kate sights. She’s got a hood too, which had been concealed on her pockets for a while. Teddy’s the best suited to fight the storm though, making a wall he leads the way covering the rest of them.

"America, maybe you should get behind Teddy too," David says, raising his voice to the girl who walks besides the blond.

"I don’t need—" she stops to spit the ashes that flood her mouth.

"Come here, don’t be stubborn," Billy takes her by the hand and pulls her towards the group.

If she’d wanted to, she would’ve hold her ground, but she’s way too tired to even protest.

"What dimension is this, anyway?" Teddy asks ducking behind his own arm-wall.

"Not a nice one," David says looking around, his glasses protecting his eyes. "By the looks of the death insects of the floor, I guess—"

"No offense, but I don’t really wanna know," Kate cuts him short.

They keep walking in silence for several minutes. They are all worn down by lack of rest and sleep, nobody’s talked a lot on the last couple days.

"How much longer?" Teddy finally asks.

"Until we find the Patri-not’s trail," Loki mutters.

That’s when Billy staggers. America catches him before he falls and throws his arm over her shoulders. Kate gives her a worried look she’s learnt to understand through the last couple weeks. They reach a silent agreement.

"We are getting out of here, now,” America declares.

"But we haven’t found—"

"Doesn’t matter. You all need rest. We’ll find the trail tomorrow," America insists.

"But Tommy," Billy says trying to stand straight again. "We have to—"

"It’s not like the Patriot’s trying very hard to loose us," David reasons.

That’s all they needed to hear.

"Clever boy’s right," America decides. "Everybody stand back."

Nobody complains. 

"Where are we going?" Loki asks.

"Korean barbecue, Chico," she smirks.


End file.
